


Dare you to Fall in Love

by CMi (CmiMiu)



Series: DaeJae [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Awkward Dates, BangJae - Freeform, BangJae are the cutest things on earth, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Daehyun is a jealous chicken, Dare, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship - Relationship - Freeform, Games, HimLo are OTP cheerleaders, Himchan Zelo and Jongup are pieces of shit, Homosexuality, Jealousy, Jongup is the best elder brother in the world, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Multi, OT6, OT6 - Relationship - Freeform, Platonic HimLo, Platonic Relationships, Roommates, Truth or Dare, cuteness, daejae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CmiMiu/pseuds/CMi
Summary: Let’s play a game. Let’s sweet talk, play fight, and talk 24/7. Let’s tell each other good morning and goodnight every day and let’s take walks together and give each other nicknames. And hang out with each other’s friends and go on dates and talk on the phone all night long. And hold each other. Let’s kiss and hug.And whoever falls in love first, loses.Or, a very cliche trope with a Twist so huge you’d bawl your eyes out. (Okay, I might be exaggerating, but it is not your average "pretend to be boyfriends and fall in love" story.)





	Dare you to Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of tags in this fandom just makes my eyes roll. Therefore, I created several tags that are relevant and 100% true.
> 
> Heads up about the conversations. Characters speaking to themselves is in Italics. Speaking in texts is Bold Italics. All characters have different names in group chats and different in Private Chats.
> 
> I believe I have labelled the time instances well enough, but if it's confusing please let me know.
> 
> ENJOY~~~

_FlashForward_

_Daehyun is groping Yongguk’s shirt collar menacingly, while having his eldest friend pushed into the corridor wall of his apartment. His lips curled into an unpleasant grimace. Nose flaring. There’s a bubble of hot anger encaging them in the moment and Himchan is at a loss of words._

 

_Who’d have thought a stupid game of Truth and Dare would lead to Daehyun on a death streak, with Yongguk as his target._

 

_Actually, Himchan had anticipated this so yeah…”_

_FlashForward Over_

 

**Saturday**

“Junhong we are not going to the skate park again, okay?” Himchan enunciates, like talking to a gold fish. He enlarges his eyes and, despite that fact that their youngest friend is a good a few inches taller than himself, Himchan tickles the younger boy’s ears as if he were a two year old. “It’s about to ice down outside and I am not going to let my ass freeze in the snow just because you have too much pent up energy.”

 

Junhong, letting a pout grace his lips, falls limply into the couch and whines, shaking his legs like a jellyfish. “But I’m bored!” He makes his voice as shrill as it can go and ends up sounding like a dying rabbit, but Himchan doesn’t have the heart to tell him that so he jumps down next to the boy with conspiracy in his movements.

 

 

The elder twenty-five year old leans next to the boy’s ears connivingly and stage-whispers, “I’m going to put the ‘OTP Couple’ plan into motion tonight.”

 

His eyes sparkle at the elder’s words and Junhong shifts on the couch, folding his legs under his body. “No way!” When Himchan nods erratically, he let’s out a loud cry of, “Finally!”

 

They are giggling on the couch like little boys talking about the word ‘Boobies’ on a calculator, when the doorbell rings. The younger one of the two roommates shoots up to receive the rest of their friends into their apartment as Himchan straightens up his expression to avoid looking high.

 

It’s a Saturday night, and Himchan has a devious scheme up his sleeves for the night.

****

Six pairs of eyes rotate clockwise, staring at the green soju bottle with rapt attention.

 

Himchan, who is sitting between Junhong and Daehyun, has his hands clasped in prayer in front of him. Lips quietly mumbling a prayer. Yongguk, sitting opposite to him, looks less than amused by the who scenario. Then again, after getting a make up session from the other five for a dare, he’s no longer interested in who get’s caught. It’s the last round of this stupid game and he can’t wait to get this thing over with so he can go wash off the lipstick and dicks painted on his face.

 

It is Jongup who screams bloody murder when the bottle slows down and stops at an unsuspecting Youngjae - if the bottle his spun a little more, he’d have been caught for the final round. Himchan and Junhong are the next to scream, embracing each other in a show of brotherhood, looking oddly like two brother joining a satanic cult.

 

Youngjae is horrified at the celebratory ballad that Himchan belts out and makes to hide behind Yongguk, who’s seated right beside him. Junhong joins the elder and for some reason, Youngjae feels like a goat set for sacrifice when the two roommates snicker evilly at him.

 

With sinister twin looks, the two lean forward on their knees, hands out in front of them for balance, looking eerily like siamese kittens. “Truth or Dare, Youngjae?” Junhong sings.

 

Youngjae gulps once. Twice. He stares at the rest of the three boy’s in the room. Eyes the cheery, blunt look on Jongup’s face for having avoided the penalty. The look of pity on Yongguk’s clowned up face. And the delight in his own roommate, Daehyun’s face. “D- Dare.” he stutters, terrified of what the two might ask if he chooses Truth.

 

If only he’d known. He realizes as much a little too late when his choice is met with a pterodactyl screech of happiness, courtesy Junhong, and a High Five. _I’m screwed!_ Youngjae declares to the Heavens above as he slumps down into Yongguk's side. The elder patting his head in understanding.

 

The two excited boys whisper dramatically in each other’s ears before turning to Youngjae with innocent smiles. “I dare you to date Yongguk for a week.”

 

Like a freeze frame, no one moves for the next couple of minutes. The sounds of breathing are the only thing that occupy the apartment space. Then slowly, Youngjae’s face pales and Yongguk’s eyes enlarge. Jongup, after trying and failing to keep his laughter in, bellows out uncharacteristically, falling to his side.

 

Yongguk watches between them, red-cheeked - and not only because of the excessive amounts of blush Himchan had forced on his cheeks. Junhong is wheezing with tears in his eyes, lying next to Jongup, looking like puppies high on a sugar rush. Himchan is smirking triumphantly and Youngjae looks half parts of embarrassed and… relieved?

 

Daehyun, however, looks mildly angry. “Dude!” He echoes, effectively hushing the laughing beagles next to him. “That’s rude.” He shoots a comforting smile at Youngjae and Yongguk.

 

Himchan, however, never misses a beat and raises an eye at Daehyun’s words. “What’s rude about it? It’s a classic dare!”

 

The other boy scoffs and crosses his arms across his chest. “You know how disgusting this is!” He’s saying this all in good spirit to save face for his friend. Because he doesn’t want Youngjae to suffer. “You basically want Yongguk to refuse to do the dare just to watch Youngjae get embarrassed.”

 

A heavy, unrelenting silence falls between the six boys. The words falling heavily over their ears. Youngjae, who’d been pale with shock before, has turned red with anger and Yongguk looks stonely at Daehyun. Himchan winces at his words and Junhong send him a disapproving look. Jongup looks completely done with the boy. Daehyun, however, seems to be oblivious to what his words have implied.

 

“You sound so sure that Yongguk would refuse to date me.” Youngjae bites out icily after another frozen beat.

 

“Obviously,” Daehyun shoots back. “It’s not fair to him, right!? It’s like a punishment for him too then.”

 

Another elongated second passes by, where Himchan slaps his forehead in disgrace. Yongguk is the one to speak next. He places an arm over Youngjae’s shoulders and grabs his right hand in his left as he says, “I don’t think dating Youngjae is a punishment.” He then looks at the boy, red-cheeked with anger, and smiles warmly. “Let’s date for a week, Youngjae.”

 

Daehyun grits his teeth at that. Something ugly settles itself into the pits of Daehyun’s stomach, but he can’t point what it is exactly. And when Youngjae exclaims, “alright!” Daehyun is not sure why he feels like eating a raw shark and then jumping into the Kang River.

 

And it’s settled.

****

They are turning in for the night when Youngjae voices out his thoughts, “What’d you mean by that, Dae?” His voice is muffled through the comforter and the dimmed out lights cover his face enough to not let the insecurity show in his features. “When you said that, Yongguk would think it’s like a punishment to date me.”

 

Daehyun, who’s busy putting lotion on his face, stops mid-act. He lowers his hands and grapples around his mind for something to say. “I mean-” He stumbles on his words. Unsure of how to word his thoughts right. “It’s a punishment, right? He’s your friend and forcing someone to date their friend is embarrassing and it’s kind of like a punishment, right?”

 

“Is it?” Youngjae whispers. There’s something primitive in his tone. Scared? Terrified? Unsure? Daehyun can’t put a finger on it, but he chooses not to ponder too much on that.

 

“Yes, Jae.” Daehyun responds, continuing with his beauty routine as he explains. “I mean, I’d be so embarrassed if it were me they were forcing to date one of you guys. I’d never say yes!”

 

“So…” Youngjae voices out quietly. His voice less than a murmur now. Insecurity leaking through the baritone voice. “So, you wouldn’t date me even for a dare?”

 

In a heartbeat, Daehyun echoes, “never! That’s disgusting, Jae!”

 

“I see…” is the only answer the elder friend receives for the night as Youngjae turns to his side to sleep.

 

Daehyun can’t help but feel something wrong just happened between them, but, yet again, he can’t seem to put a finger on it. So, much like the carefree guy he is, Daehyun shrugs it off and turns in the for the night.

 

Youngjae’s sobs, too quiet to dispel his roommates sleep.

 

**Sunday**

Daehyun is angry and he doesn’t know why.

 

They are all gathered in Jongup and Yongguk’s apartment to discuss the rules of this ‘Dare’ that Yongguk and Youngjae have to complete. “The ‘Dare’ officially starts two hours from now. That is 12PM.” Himchan declares, pulling out a scroll from his jacket pocket as soon as he enters through the apartment doors.

 

“Why do you have a scroll?” Youngjae whines, resting his head on Jongup’s shoulders. “Can’t we just do this thing our way?” He exclaims waving between himself and Yongguk.

 

“No.” Comes Himchan’s prompt reply, followed by, “if we’re doing this, we’re doing this right. I don’t want you two half-assing the ‘Dare’.”

 

“Would you get on with it!?” Daehyun cuts the elder off with a howl. He’s unnaturally irate with the elder today and he has absolutely no idea why. All he knows is that he’s been in his frustrated bubble since 9 in the morning when Yongguk had come down to their apartment to discuss the ‘Dare’ with Youngjae. Ever since, Youngjae declared he wanted to try dating for real, if Yongguk didn’t mind. Suffice to say, Yongguk didn’t mind and that made Daehyun more angry. Though, he has no idea why.

 

“Why are you so snappy today?” Jongup eyes him as they all settle on the cushions set out on the ground. Clearly Jongup had been appointed to decorate the place so the place was devoid of actual sofas.

 

Daehyun growls “I’m not,” and waves his hands around wildly telling them to, “just hurry up with this thing so I can get back to work already.”

 

Himchan simply rolls his eyes, clears his throat and begins to list out the rules for the ‘Dare’. “Okay, here are the rules: The couple has to sweet talk at least once a day for the next seven days until the dare’s over. You have to play fight at least once, and then make up by sweetly apologizing.” He looks up from the scroll to regard the two boy’s giving him death glares, looking entirely unperturbed. “The more cheesier the better. You need to keep talking to each other 24/7. Chat on text or keep calling each other, I don’t care how you do it. Just do it.”

 

“Let me read the rest” Junhong cuts him off as he is turning to page 2, then snatches the scroll out of his friend’s hands and continues from where he had stopped. “You two are required to tell each other good morning and goodnight. No skipping this step over here, okay. We’ll have you roommates keeping an eye on you two.” He adds sweetly, sending winks to Jongup and Daehyun. And where Jongup winks back at the boy, Daehyun’s lips turn into an ugly depiction of a soggy noodle as he scowls at the youngest. “Go on evening walks for at least three days. You should have nicknames for each other. And on the last day of the dare, we will all hang out and you two have to display the perfect couple you two are.”

 

Jongup shoots his hands up after Junhong is done before anyone can squeak a word, and Himchan, as if a King in court, nods for the boy to speak. “I want to add to the rules.”

 

“Sure!” Himchan beams.

 

“No!” Youngjae and Daehyun yelp.

 

But clearly Himchan is the boss of all and he simply asks the boy to continue, telling Junhong to “write down his rules too.”

 

And much to Yongguk and Youngjae’s _and_ Daehyun’s displeasure, Jongup snickers and adds, “Talking on the phone all night with get you two a surprise bonus. I want to see you to cuddle! No questions asked! Lastly, and this one is the most important one. You need to kiss and hug each other. At least one kiss during this entire ‘Dare’.”

 

When the boy is done another pause follows. Daehyun is effectively trying to burn the three trouble makers through imaginary lasers he’s shooting through his eyes. Youngjae looks like he’ll melt into a puddle any time, and Yongguk looks displeased but not as much as they’d expected. Himchan, Jongup, and Junhong, on the other hand, look like little boys that were offered Hershey’s caramel bar for Halloween.

 

“Are we done now?” Daehyun bites out. He doesn’t wait for a reply and steams away without so much as a goodbye.

****

Daehyun is staring at his Calculus assignment but nothing seems to be going into his mind. It’s not like he’s a genius or anything, but today he feels especially out of it. There’s a burning at the pit of his lungs and it has been burning since his meeting with Yongguk that morning but he has absolutely no idea what could warrant such a reaction. He thinks it might be because of the ‘Dare’ but quickly backtracks from that train of thought, because _Why would I be feeling this way because of that dumb dare? I’m not even the one doing it._

 

As if suddenly realizing how dumb he sounds in his mind, Daehyun shakes his head forcing himself to focus on the integrals formulae listed on the page. A ‘ping’ on his cellphone makes his rouse from his brain-hammering. It’s a text from Himchan.

 

**Private Chat:**

**HimSta**

_**Yongguk and Youngjae are going on their first date in about an hour.** _

_**Could you keep an eye on them for me?** _

_**I have a meeting with the classical instrument club members.** _

 

Daehyun lets out a strangled, frustrated growl when the burning in his chest intensifies and grits his teeth as he gropes his cell phone in spite.

 

**HoneyDew**

_**Exactly WHY do they need to be Chaperoned!?** _

 

The reply is speedy and Daehyun is furious when he reads it.

 

**HimSta**

_**We need to make sure they’re actually dating, you dimwit.** _

_**What if they are just hanging out as friends!?** _

__

And suddenly, Daehyun is hit with the realization that the game has started. This stupid dare has begun because the time now is 12:17PM. A sudden vertigo takes over his senses but he’s soon jerked out of it by another ding of his cellphone.

 

**HimSta**

_**If you can't do it, it’s fine.** _

_**I’ll just get Junhong to tail them.** _

 

Somehow, that leaves a bitter taste in Daehyun’s mouth. He doesn’t exactly want to be there to watch his two best friends acting lovey-dovey and posing as a sweet couple, but for some bizarre reason he doesn’t want to let them be alone together either. So, despite every fiber of his being shouting at him to say no, Daehyun replies in an affirmative.

 

**HoneyDew**

_**Where do I need to go?** _

****

It’s not awkward. So, it's making Daehyun want to burn the art gallery they are in.

 

When Daehyun had arrived at the art gallery Himchan had texted the address of, he had to wait for Youngjae to park his car in the driveway before the three met. His blood had boiled rather poisonously at the sight of Youngjae holding the head of Yongguk’s seat and backing into the parking spot. He doesn’t know why, but it made him glare menacingly at the two top buttons of Youngjae’s shirt, that were open enough for Yongguk to peak in.

 

“I will never understand the charm of abstract art,” Youngjae denounces shaking his head, and Daehyun breaks out of his reverie. He is just about to reply to Youngjae but Yongguk beats him to it.

 

“It’s not for everyone, I guess.” The elder shrugs and pulls Youngjae away from a painting of a supposed horse standing on a mountain of ash. Daehyun doesn’t miss the way the elder’s hand hangs by his side, ready to steer the younger boy away by the elbows. “Let’s go to the installations center. I really want to have a look at Lee Bul’s _A Fragmentary Anatomy of Every Setting Sun_ while we’re here.”

 

And Daehyun snorts internally because he knows Youngjae hates installations the most. He can’t help but giggle softly under his breath in delight because Youngjae is sure to refuse.

 

“Sure thing! I’d love to check it out.”

 

Okay… _What the actual FUCK!?_ Daehyun wants to murder a bitch because _WHAT!?_ “But you hate installations!” he yells and more than thirty pairs of eyes shush him. He reddens at the utter annoyance blinking in Youngjae’s and ducks his head in his hoodie. Looking like a kid caught shoplifting fidget spinners. Ears turning pink with shame.

 

Yongguk then looks away from Daehyun and at Youngjae and shrugs goodnaturedly, “it’s cool if you don’t like it.” He rubs his neck looking a little embarrassed as he adds, “maybe an art museum wasn't the best choice for a first date, huh?”

 

“No no!” Youngjae hastens to refute Yongguk’s words. Hands out shaking a ‘no’. Glaring disapprovingly at Daehyun, muttering a swear word under his breath so only Daehyun would hear, he turns to Yongguk with a sweet smile. “I’m really enjoying myself. Trust me.” He then ducks his head shyly playing with the hem of his shirt as he explains, “I… just… it’s nice. Hanging out like this.”

 

And Daehyun wants to gag. Because, Youngjae is eyeing the elder of the three shyly and that is so unlike YOO FUCKING YOUNGJAE! His insides are burning lethally and he really wants to bash his head against the corner of the gallery wall. Not to mention gauge his eyes out when Yongguk smiles a gummy smile and pulls Youngjae away, one more time.

 

Daehyun follows begrudgingly not wanting to risk losing them.

****

They are now at a pork belly tent-bar near their university and Daehyun’s threshold of patience is being tested.

 

Yongguk is sitting directly in front of him and even though the table is round and allows for four people to be accommodated, Youngjae chooses to sit close beside Yongguk. Of course, the fact that Himchan had texted Yongguk for a proof of the date had a lot to do with that, but that doesn’t mean that Youngjae has to stay seated there after clicking that stupid selca!

 

“What do you want to eat?” Yongguk asks Youngjae while pocketing his cell phone after sending the selca to Himchan in the group chat.

 

“Let’s order pork belly” Daehyun butts in. Even though the question was clearly pointed towards their youngest friend. When the other two look at him comically, he leans his elbows on the table and sweeteningly responds, “it’s a pork belly bar after all.”

 

Youngjae heaves an exasperated sigh and turns to Yongguk yet again exclaiming, “I was thinking fried rice with glass noodles.”

 

“Sure.” Yongguk smiles back. Lovingly. For once, Daehyun is not looking forward to the meal.

 

They place their orders respectively, Yongguk taking over for Youngjae and ordering iced coke on his behalf. Daehyun can’t help but pout when he misses the chance to order for Youngjae because that’s something he’s been unofficially in charge since the sixth grade! _Why is he suddenly speaking so fucking fast!?_ He mutters to himself watching the duo.

 

They talk about classes and other regular everyday things. Having been friends for more than seven years leaves little to imagination between them. There’s nothing new to learn about each other at this point. And though this should be something to celebrate, Daehyun just hates how there’s a comfortable atmosphere surrounding the two. He wishes he could just pop this bubble of good vibes the two are riding in. The fact that the two are completely ignoring him just makes him all the more infuriated with this drama.

 

A ting on his cell phone distracts Daehyun from the sweet couple in front of him. It’s their group chat and it seems to have gone wild.

 

**Group Chat:**

**StrongChang**

**_MY CHILDREN!_ **

**_Just look at them!_ **

****

**_@StrongChan has attached a photo_ **

 

**MJ**

**_They do actually look good together._ **

**_Who’d have known, huh?_ **

 

**StrongChang**

_**I had known. I knew!** _

_**Bow down to this beauty and I might just bless you too!!! @MJ @Daehoney @Zelo** _

 

**Zelo**

_**Holy Fuck Shit!** _

_**This. Is.** _

_**This is kinda cute, actually.** _

 

**StrongChang**

_**Ah~~~** _

_**Why must I be so perfect and omnipotent?** _

 

**MJ**

_**What if they actually end up together though?** _

 

At this point Daehyun slams his phone on the table and glares at his two friends. Both of whom are blatantly unaware of the death glare being sent their way.

****

“What do you think I should say?” Youngjae asks Daehyun while clutching on to his phone like a teenage girl. The ugly monster of who knows what, resurfaces in Daehyun’s heart and he feels faint at the excitement in Youngjae’s words. When Youngjae looks at him he straightens  his frown and simply shrugs. “I need to leave a goodnight message to him. What should I say?”

 

He curls his lips unpleasantly and sarcastically huffs back, “just say goodnight and go bed.” Falling down into his own mattress he watches Youngjae worry his bottom lip and adds, “what else could you say anyways?”

 

Youngjae, following Daehyun, falls into his own bed and huffs out whimsically. “I wanna tell him I had fun, though.” His voice quiet. Admiration dripping in his words.

 

Daehyun gulps at the boy’s words. Suddenly, he is achingly reminded that this would be Youngjae's first ever relationship. It’s a dare, sure, but it’s still a big step of commitment for his friend. And that just doesn’t sit right with Daehyun. But still, looking at the shy smile on Youngjae’s face, the way his lips curl up into the tiniest of dimples that are invisible most of the times, he can’t bring himself to ruin this for Youngjae.

 

“Then tell him that.” He whispers. A sharp, knife-like pain shoots in his chest. “Just… text him that you had fun and that you can’t wait for tomorrow. Tell him he looked handsome today, or something.” He licks his lips that suddenly feel parched and turns away on his side, back facing Youngjae. “And tell him to sleep tight.”

 

He goes to sleep at the tapping of Youngjae’s fingers typing the words to Yongguk. The clicking doesn’t stop for hours, and sleep evades him until it does.

 

**Monday**

“Are you meeting someone today?” Daehyun asks over his morning coffee. Youngjae is wearing sleek, black jeans and a purple sweater that pools around his body. His hair is all gelled up. It's hard to admit it but Youngjae is looking #good.

 

Youngjae looks up from his phone biting his lips. The apples of his cheeks are blushing red and he completely ignores Daehyun's question. Instead he shoves his phone under Daehyun's nose whispering estatically. “Yongguk just sent me a good morning sticker! It's Tigger!” he's jumping on the balls of his feet. And Daehyun with grin back if he weren't startled by the reason for this reaction.

 

And, yep! It all comes back. He remembers ‘Dare’. The stupid ‘First Date’. The couple selca. The group chat. The BangJae  (as they were dubbed by Junhong) apocalypse. His mood turns sour once again.

 

“You're going out with him today, as well?” He asks turning back to his cereal bowl. He's NOT going to indulge in Youngjae's excitement over a text message!

 

Youngjae nods his head happily, entirely nonchalant about the lack of reaction, looking down at his cellphone. “Yongguk wanted to try going to some fun place today. So we're going to Lotte World.”

 

Daehyun doesn't even have the chance to grunt a reply when Youngjae is already exiting the apartment, yelling at him to not wait up for him.

 

He eats alone, realizing a little too late that it's probably the first time in three years that he's not having breakfast with his best friend.

****

His cellphone, the dreaded device of Satan's spawn, beeps again and Daehyun doesn't want to, but still reaches out for it.

 

**Group Chat:**

**YoungCheeks**

_**Check it out, guys!** _

__

_**@YoungCheeks has attached a photo** _

 

It's Youngjae and Yongguk behind cardboard cutouts of Lilo and Stitch. Youngjae's head is on Stitch’s body and Yongguk's on Lilo’s. And it's sickeningly sweet because both are carrying gummy eye smiles.

 

**StrongChang**

_**I better get my sugar levels checked because my heart just yelled “Soft”!** _

_**My children!** _

_**I'm so proud!** _

_***dancing boy sticker*** _

 

**Zelo**

_**(*0*)** _

_**\\(0.0)/** _

_**\\[8_8]\** _

_***cherry blossoms sticker*** _

_**I'm typing this as I wipe my tears but this is adorable!!!** _

__

**MJ**

_**This is grossly cute.** _

_**I want more.** _

 

Daehyun proceeds to throw his phone out of his classroom window. He's never run as fast as he does when he realizes what he just did.

 

He wonders why he just did that as he searches for his phone in the koi pond.

****

It's been half an hour and Daehyun can't take it anymore. Youngjae keeps sending snaps of the date and Himchan and Zelo are fangirling over their two friends - Himchan actually sounds ready to book a venue for marriage at this point, actually. And Jongup is acting like that one elder brother who supports your choice in boyfriend, commenting sweetly at everything. And Daehyun is just fed up with it all.

 

And honestly, any other able-minded man would simply mute his cellphone’s notifications at this point. But, Daehyun isn't exactly what you would call able-minded.

 

That is what has him driving to Lotte World that is a forty minutes drive from the university and has the costliest ticket of the season.

****

He’s hiding behind a cotton candy cart eyeing his target. Daehyun feels like the protagonist of a shitty movie about a suspicious wife and her womanizer husband. Yongguk and Youngjae are headed for the roller coaster and Daehyun stomps his foot angrily, whisper-yelling to the boy standing next to him, “but he hates roller coasters!” He points at Youngjae and continues to whisper at the boy, “why would he ride it if he hates it so much!?”

 

The boy ends up crying and Daehyun has to change his hideout. Again.

 

He watches from behind a bench how Yongguk whispers something in Youngjae's ears, and how his friend reacts to it by turning red and ducking his head. It makes him want to punch their eldest friend. And when Yongguk grabs Youngjae's hand to lead him to the teacups wonder ride, Daehyun can swear he hears his blood boil.

 

It’s when he’s hiding behind a costumed Pooh Bear that Daehyun receives a text message. The ‘ding’ of the twitter bird makes him fish out the device.

 

It's from Youngjae. A private message.

 

**Private Message:**

**JaeJae**

_**Why are you stalking us?** _

 

Leave it to Youngjae to be blunt and to the point.

 

Daehyun groans under his breath and being the excruciatingly smart individual that he is denies the accusation.

 

**DaeDae**

_**I'm not.** _

_**I'm doing an assignment.** _

__

**JaeJae**

_**(-(-(-_(-_-)_-)-)-)** _

_**In Lotte World?** _

_**What class is this that gives you assignments in Lotte World?** _

 

The boy winces and curses under his breath. He punches his forehead and heaves several heavy breaths. During which, Youngjae continues texting him.

 

**JaeJae**

_**Look, I don't care why you're stalking us, but Yongguk hasn't found out yet, so leave right NOW!** _

 

And that stings more that it should.

 

Suddenly, his heart is pumping more adrenaline than it did when he'd seen a tarantula in his shorts, and he's speed walking towards his pair of friends that are waiting in line.

 

“Fancy seeing you two here!” He declares, placing his arms on either side of Yongguk and Youngjae's shoulders. The two jerk at the sudden entry of their friend and their eyes scream “WTF”.

 

“Dae… Hyun?” Yongguk voices out surprised. He looks at Youngjae accusingly as if asking if he was the one who'd invited the boy.

 

“I- I didn't invite him.” Youngjae stammers in explanation. Eyes turning wide.

 

And Yongguk's expression warms into a gentle smile. “Alright.” He whispers.

 

Daehyun realizes that coming out like this did nothing more than rub acid over his wounds because the two are now ignoring him, on purpose.

****

“Don't you hate roller coasters!?” Daehyun whispers down Youngjae's ears when Yongguk leaves them to go pay for the roller coaster.

 

Youngjae bites his lips and elbows his friend in the rib brutally. “I hate you too!”

 

Daehyun winces, grabbing his aching side. “But seriously.” He turns Youngjae on the stop and stares him dead in the eye. “If he's forcing you or something, I can just make up an excuse an-”

 

“He's not forcing me!” Youngjae shoots back before Daehyun can continue. There's hurt in his eyes and Daehyun doesn't know what to make of that. “Why would you even think that!?”

 

Frustrated, because he's not sure why he even thought that, Daehyun rolls his eyes and explains, “because the last time you rode the roller coaster you ended up crying and then threw up at the ride conductor!”

 

Youngjae huffs annoyed, and exclaims with his hands on his hips, “yes well, unlike someone, Yongguk isn't forcing me on it!”

 

“I forced you on it ‘cuz we're best friends and it's funny! You never had a problem with that before!”

 

“Oh! So do all best friends third wheel their BFF’s dates and try to ruin their good time!?” Youngjae shoots back sassily. They stare at each other for a mere fraction of a second before Youngjae closes his eyes. Daehyun watches how his friend's eyelashes flicker before he opens them. “Why are you trying to sabotage my date, Dae?” He sounds tired.

 

Daehyun licks his lips. Unsure of what to say. He clears his throat, looking conflicted. Because, honestly, he himself doesn't know why he's doing this.

 

Why is he here anyway? He should be in his theatre practicum right now, not tailing his best friend. He should be happy that Youngjae seems to be enjoying himself. Not jealous.

 

“I just want to protect you.” He lamely replies. But, it's the truth. The raw, real truth. “I don't want you forcing yourself to do something.”

 

“What exactly are you protecting me from!?” Youngjae retorts exasperatedly, waving his arms around in vexation. “From Yongguk!? Our friend, Yongguk? The guy I've know since I was twelve!?”

 

At that, Daehyun doesn't know what to say. Because he knows he doesn't need to worry about Youngjae when it comes to Yongguk. He knows this and he's still worried.

 

“Don't you always need to hold my hand while you ride the roller coaster.” He smirks and winks at his friend. Showing his palm, he waves his fingers and smiles, “I came to lend you my hand, Jae.”

 

Youngjae stares at the inviting hand. The way Daehyun's eyes disappear in their sockets when the boy shoots him his most charming smile. “I'm on a date with Yongguk, Dae.” He reminds the boy, and watches how Daehyun's face falls in an instant. Moving away from him, enough to create space, he continues, “if I need to hold someone's hand, I'll ask Yongguk.”

 

“... but.” Daehyun bites his trembling lips. “B- But that's ‘Our’ thing, Jae.” Like he's trying to remind Youngjae. To convince him of the fact.

 

“No, Dae.” Youngjae whispers, looking away. Looking at Yongguk who's waving at him. “It's ‘My’ thing. You just happen to be around most of the time.” He turns to Daehyun and his eyes are red, but Daehyun doesn't know why. He's angry but he doesn't know at whom.

 

“Jae…”

 

“Please stop third wheeling my date, Dae.”

 

With that Youngjae walks away. Leaving Daehyun behind to stew in his self-loathing.

****

By the time Youngjae stumbles into their shared apartment, Daehyun marks it's past midnight. He can hear the front door open but doesn't hear it close. And when he peeks through the bedroom he can make out Youngjae's silhouette, leaning into the doorway, talking dreamily to Yongguk.

 

It hurts. That's all Daehyun knows. As he turns back and forces his feet towards his bed, Daehyun is only aware of one thing. It hurts.

 

It hurts to watch Youngjae giggling at a good morning text. To watch Youngjae try his hardest to look attractive. To watch Youngjae stumble over himself and rethink his words when it comes to Yongguk. It hurts to eat breakfast with Youngjae and it hurts like a bitch to wait for him to finally close the door and come back to bed.

 

But mostly, it hurts to not know why he feels this way.

 

That night, Daehyun waits till Youngjae is back to finally sleep.

 

**Tuesday**

His group of friends are all waiting outside his classroom when Daehyun barely exits. It's a Tuesday which means after his morning classes are over at 10, they are all free to hang out. Usually he looks forward to Tuesdays but today, he would rather avoid it.

 

Because Youngjae and Yongguk are a couple now. And because The HimLo Brothers are their official cheerleaders.

 

“Where to today then, guys?” Himchan asks as they start walking towards the Physics lab to pick Youngjae up.

 

Yongguk, who's wearing a scarily familiar pink hoodie, replies with a serene smile, “let's pick Youngjae up before we decide where we're off to today.”

 

And sure enough, Daehyun wasn't wrong. When they reach the physics lab, Youngjae is standing outside the class, waiting, wearing a purple hoodie that matches Yongguk's.

 

“Ooh…” Himchan mischievously croons at the two. “What do we have here?” He shoves his elbow in Yongguk's side playfully. “Couple hoodies!?”

 

“Yongguk suggested that we should try them,” Youngjae explains with a flushed look. “Now that we’re a couple and all that…”

 

Daehyun stews in discontent when Yongguk reaches for Youngjae's hand, wrapping his fingers around them gingerly as if asking for permission.

 

It doesn't help the burning in his heart when Junhong decides to commemorate this moment with a snapshot of their entwined hands and Himchan dramatically cries in Jongup’s chest.

****

They are in shopping district that Junhong had suggested and currently Himchan and Jongup are busy checking out hoodies while Junhong is in the skateboard section. Daehyun watches, like a hawk marking it’s territory, how Yongguk is suggesting some multicolored arm warmers to Youngjae. It’s just so wrong in so many ways that he decides that he just has to stop this erotic fiction as soon as possible.

 

So, he literally body slams into Yongguk when the elder turns away for a mere second. Completely ignoring the man he successfully pushed into the T-Shirt’s section, Daehyun beams at Youngjae. “Jae, help me choose boxers for myself.”

 

His friend looks around himself for any trace of Yongguk but when he doesn’t see the boy, Youngjae shrugs and follows his best friend to the underwear section. Daehyun cheers for himself as he is looking at a particularly pink pair of boxers with his friend by his side.

 

_Nice save, Daehoney!_

****

“There's a church just around the corner,” Junhong informs them pointing his finger to the road on the left. They are exiting a shopping district with bags of chips, drinks and oddly assorted underwear - socks, in Junhong’s case - that no one seems to question. “I heard lighting a candle there increases spirituality and brings prosperity and youth.”

 

“Aren't you a Buddhist?” Youngjae squawks with a raised eye, lapping away at his ice cream.

 

And usually, Daehyun would back him up to tease their younger friend about this, but he's too busy watching Youngjae lick the green tea ice cone with fervent eyes. _You better not spill it on your face, you asshole!_ He gulps unconsciously.

 

Junhong simply shrugs at Youngjae's inquiry popping a lollipop in his mouth as they all cross the road. “If Jesus will help me get an A in Calculus, I don't mind dropping in once in awhile to light a candle.”

 

“How about you drop to your knees in front of that Calc Professor and worship his light stick for a while, instead?” Jongup smirks. “What need to do is ‘prostitution’ not ‘prostration’ at this point. I bet that’s the only thing that’ll work for your sorry ass, my friend.”

 

Just as Daehyun is about to snort out in laughter when the unthinkable happens. He watches, from the corner of his eyes, how Yongguk uses his thumb to wipe off the cream on Youngjae’s bottom lips, an unholy act of sinning, in Daehyun’s opinion. The softest of looks in his eyes as he reminds Youngjae to, “don’t laugh while you eat, Pup. You’ll choke.”

 

“D- Did you just call him a pup?” Daehyun practically howls as he stops in the middle of the busy traffic they are walking through.

 

All five pairs of eyes turn to him and then Himchan, Junhong and Jongup turn to Youngjae and Yongguk. They are all comically staring at the BangJae couple while the traffic is honking at them but clearly they’ve got their priorities sorted.

 

Himchan has the biggest shit-eating expression on his face as he sends the sleaziest gaze towards the two awkward boys in question. Jongup is smiling a fatherly smile at them despite being the second youngest. And Junhong is literally biting his lips to keep himself from screaming at the top of his lungs. Both Yongguk and Youngjae are staring at their feet with red cheeks and #embarassed marked across their foreheads. Shy smiles, adorning their lips.

 

Daehyun, however, looks utterly disgusted by the pair. And when Yongguk lamely points out, not meeting anyone’s eyes, “you said we needed nicknames, so…” He can sense his arteries filling up with acid.

****

Daehyun is busy admiring the mosaic paintings on the church's windows when he hears the telltale shutter of Youngjae’s polaroid camera go off. He knew the boy would have brought his camera with him but he’s not sure what his friend could be clicking pictures of near the prayer room. So, with an inquisitive mind, he makes to peep into the huge room devoid of anything but a dias and a few empty candelabras.

 

He is about to enter the room when he catches a glimpse of what Youngjae is snapping. Daehyun stops dead in his steps, unable to move an inch from where he’s stood.

 

Because the scene in front of him is too pure of a moment to be marred even by him.

 

There’s light falling into the room from the ceiling’s sun window, that filters a soft pink, almost negligible. Youngjae stands in the far right corner, camera poised to click. In the middle of the room is a raised podium with a cushion in front of it.

 

And between everything is Yongguk, kneeling in front of the display of candles; head down, eyes closed. Hands up on the cushioned podium, under his chin, tightly clasped. Praying.

 

The boy edges away silently. With a heavy heart and no trace of faith.

****

They are on their way back to their dorm, sitting in the last bus for the night to their place. Youngjae is busy stacking away the pictures he’d clicked that day into his camera pouch, when Daehyun asks him about it.

 

“Why were you... taking pictures of Yongguk praying?” He doesn’t look at his friend when he asks this. Wants to sound nonchalant about it so he’s looking out the open window. And despite the fact that the wind is blowing and Youngjae is sitting in the aisle seat, he can still smell Yongguk’s scent over the boy.

 

Youngjae looks up from his camera bag and smiles warmly putting his head on Daehyun’s shoulder. It’s a simple, innocent action. One that Daehyun has been subjected to millions of times. But, the weight feels heavy on his shoulders right now. Youngjae hums under his breath, as if groping around crevices of his mind for an answer. After what feels like centuries he replies, and Daehyun lets a lone tear mar his face before swiftly wiping it away.

 

“He looked beautiful.” Youngjae says, looping his arms with Daehyun while cuddling next to his form. “Because he looks beautiful when he prays.”

 

Youngjae falls asleep on their way back and Daehyun has to piggyback him up to their shared apartment. He makes sure his sobs don’t wake the boy up.

 

**Wednesday**

Youngjae is home today. That's the first thing that comes to his mind when he sees his roommate roaming around the kitchen in his boxers and a loose Tee. But he doesn’t want to jinx it so he doesn’t point it out, instead takes a seat on the kitchen counter.

 

He watches Youngjae puttering around their tiny kitchen, manning the stove and huffing now and then. Checking his cellphone and then returning to the stove again. He can’t help but smile at the image because everything about it screams domestic.

 

“Are we having a feast for breakfast today?” he asks as Youngjae clicks through the recipe on his iPhone. “How are you in such a good mood so early in the morning?”

 

As if only just realizing he’s being watched, Youngjae jerks at Daehyun’s voice and huffs a sigh of relief before he corrects his best friend. “Yongguk and I are going to the park in the afternoon so I’m making some snacks for a picnic.”

 

Suddenly the imagery shatters and Daehyun is left watching his friend run around frantically chopping up vegetables and rolling seaweed and rice balls for another man. Like being stung all over his body by a hundred needles at the same time, the realization comes too rashly.

 

Daehyun feels like he’s suddenly been lowered into ice cold water when he realizes why his heart just broke.

 

He’s in love with his best friend.

****

A ‘ding’ alerts him to the text message he’s received. He doesn’t want to open it. He’s still too raw with the scars of the revelation that he has feelings for his best friend; Daehyun can not handle what he might see in the chat room.

 

But, he’s too weak and so he opens the group chat.

 

**Group Chat:**

_**@StrongChang has attached a photo** _

 

It’s Yongguk and Youngjae sitting on a jute blanket. A picnic basket between them. Their hands lying atop each others. Youngjae is smiling at something Yongguk has said.

 

_**@StrongChang has attached a photo** _

_**@StrongChang has attached a photo** _

_**@StrongChang has attached a photo** _

_**@StrongChang has attached a photo** _

 

A myriad of photos greets him.

 

Youngjae and Yongguk feeding ducks. The two holding holds, taking a walk around the lake. Youngjae snapping Yongguk's picture while he’s playing with a kid. Yongguk looking at Youngjae with nothing but love when he spills coke on himself.

 

He wants to burn everything thing in sight!

 

The blue jacket that he'd bought with Youngjae on their trip to his parents home in Busan. That gaming console they'd stopped playing ever since that dare. Youngjae's hair gel because he knows the boy hates prepping his hair but still used it because he was going to meet Yongguk today. Their couch, because they've spent so many Wednesday mornings lazing around in it, watching Running Man and yelling answers to quizzes.

 

He just wants to take everything that could remind him of Youngjae and throw it out the window.

 

But he can’t. He just cannot do that. Daehyun cannot do that.

 

**Private Chat:**

**JaeJae**

**_Where are you guys?_ **

 

Daehyun stares at the private message he’d left to Youngjae almost three hours ago. It’s been opened but hasn’t been answered. He looks away from the device and sighs heavily. Tear prickling his eyes when he opens them to stare at the ceiling. Turning back to his mobile, he gets to his feet and walks to the bedroom.

 

He needs a drink and a friend to lean upon tonight.

 

**Private Chat:**

**OldBoy**

_**Can I drop by tonight? I need a drink.** _

 

He throws his phone on the bed and walks into the shower. He knows he’s invited whenever he likes.

****

“Something on your mind?” Yongguk asks him over the rim of is soju glass. Tipping the liquid back into his mouth with an appreciative wince.

 

Daehyun, peeps up at him, then turns back to the bobblehead he’d been playing with. There’s the tiniest of pout on his lips. “I hate you.” He mumbles like a two year old denied of ice cream.

 

Yongguk chuckles quietly and pours himself another glass of soju. When the oven beeps, he swiftly gets to his feet to pull out the cheese pizzas he knows Daehyun likes when he’s drinking, having stacked several of them incase the boy comes over. One look at his cell phone shows him Youngjae’s message so he eyes Daehyun before sitting down in front of him and opening the Kakao Messenger.

 

**Private Chat:**

**PupJae**

_**Is Daehyun over at your place?** _

_**I just got back home from Himchan and Junhong’s apartment and Jongup said he’s staying over.** _

_**Daehyun is there, right?** _

__

Yongguk sends a tentative glance towards Daehyun; the boy is lolling his back and forth, trying to copy the bobblehead, very much drunk. He bites his lips and stares back at his cellphone. He chooses a much safer response than ‘Yes he’s here and he looks like he’s drowning in despair’.

 

**Guks**

_**What makes you think he’s with me?** _

_**He could be at a random bar too, you know?** _

__

**PupJae**

_**…** _

_**Are you seriously trying to test me right now?** _

 

And Yongguk can practically see Youngjae in front of him, rolling his eyes, hands on his hips. Giving him the ‘Bitch are you Serious?’ look. He chooses not to respond, instead waits for Youngjae to continue.

 

**PupJae**

_**Come on, Yongguk!** _

_**Jongup only ever sleeps over at Himchan and Junhong’s place when you have a guest.** _

_**And Dae’s not home so obviously, he’s the guest.** _

__

The elder rolls his eyes and starts patting Daehyun’s hair when the boy starts whining about gay penguins. “Yes, Dae.” The elder mumbles to the boy, while trying to type a reply to Youngjae with one hand. “Yes, I’ll buy you a gay penguin, okay?”

 

**Guks**

_**I have other friends beside you guys, you know?** _

 

**PupJae**

_**Yongguk, I’m being serious here, please!** _

_**Is he okay?** _

_**Is he drunk talking?** _

_**…** _

_**…** _

__

“Daehyun, stop staring at Tigger” Yongguk glares at the boy when he sees Daehyun staring at his pet dog. He has a bad habit of trying to bite everything he finds cute when he’s drunk. And Tigger is the cutest thing in their run down apartment. “I swear I will punch your peehole if you so much as touch my child!”

 

When Daehyun cowers away and crawls towards the open soju bottle Yongguk shoves the bobblehead back into Daehyun’s hands. Seeing the boy once again distracted by the dancing hula hooper, Yongguk turns to his cell phone again.

 

**PupJae**

_**He’s staring at the bobblehead, isn’t he?** _

 

**Guks**

_**Scarily accurate.** _

 

**PupJae**

_**What’s wrong with him?** _

_**He only ever goes over to your place when he’s upset about something!!!** _

__

“Chicken Fillet!” Daehyun yells suddenly from behind the television set. Giggling at his own words then turning sombre again. And once more, he continues to stare at the bobblehead. Following its movements with a pout.

 

**Guks**

_**I don’t know.** _

_**He hasn’t said anything other than “I hate you” and “Chicken Fillet!”** _

_**Respectively*** _

 

**PupJae**

_**I’m coming over.** _

 

Yongguk types an ‘Alright’ then turns back to the wasted boy. “Dae?” He calls out to him and Daehyun looks up at him with a look of utter wonder. “Come here” he waves him over and smiles when Daehyun makes to crawl towards him. When the boy reaches the couch, Yongguk gets down on the floor next to him and turns the boy around so he’s leaning on the kitchen isle. “Are you sad?”

 

Glossy eyed, Daehyun nods his head and mutters a quiet, “yes”.

 

“How come?” He runs his fingers through the boy’s hair, letting him rest his head on his shoulders.

 

“‘Cuz JaeJae likes you.”

 

And honestly, Yongguk is not in the least surprised. He chuckles warmly patting the boy’s hair as he mutters with a mischiveous look at his cell phone. “If only you knew, Dae.”

****

When Yongguk opens his apartment door, he comes face to face with a heaving Youngjae. Sweat plastered on his forehead. “Youngjae.” He simply states.

 

“W- Where is he?” Youngjae wheezes out, trying to gulp in all the air he can fill in his lungs. “Whe- Where’s Dae?”

 

“Couch” the elder points towards their living room. Smirking deviously when Youngjae rushes past him.

 

Yongguk beams at the pair, a fatherly smile on his face. He eyes Youngjae heave Daehyun’s limp body on his back from the threshold of his apartment. And soon, like the whirlwind he is, Youngjae is already exiting the flat.

 

“Youngjae” Yongguk stops him before he’s completely out of his dorm room. And when the younger turns to him with a raised eye, he twinkles. “Just tell him already.”

 

A stoney look crosses Youngjae face and he turns away without a reply.

****

Youngjae stares at Daehyun’s sleeping form when a memory flashes in his mind.

 

_FlashBack_

_“Just freaking confess, Jae!” Himchan shakes him ruthlessly while they wait for their school bus. He’s fourteen at the time, Himchan eighteen. He’s fourteen and painfully aware of what a heartbreak feels like._

_Because Daehyun has a boyfriend now. Because he kissed him right in front of Youngjae._

_“I- I- I ca-can't!” the younger boy cries. It’s raining and his tears at blending into the rain water as he leans into Himchan’s embrace._

_And Himchan doesn’t ask why. He knows already._

_Because Youngjae is scared. He’s terrified of getting rejected. Horrified at the idea of losing Daehyun as a friend because of these stupid feelings he’s started to develop._

_So, Himchan lets his friend weep into his chest._

_They miss their bus but Himchan doesn’t let go. For long time. Until Youngjae stops crying._

_FlashBack Over_

“Goodnight, DaeDae.” He mutters, turning the night lamp off and pulling the covers up to his chin.

 

**Thursday**

Daehyun wakes up with a heavy hangover and to the smell of oxtail soup. Groggily he sits up, resting his back on the headboard. He’s rubbing his temple when Youngjae enters their bedroom, holding a tray of oxtail soup, a rice bowl and a glass of water.

 

“Good thing you’re up already” Youngjae smirks cheekily. “I was planning on throwing water on you.”

 

Daehyun blinks unstably before smiling. Nodding his head with care because any little movement could cause him to vomit. “Did you piggyback me home again?”

 

“Who else would?” the younger jibes at him. He places the tray on Daehyun’s lap and sits down beside his knees. The air around them turns solemn. After a few elongated seconds, Youngjae speaks. “Something bothering you lately?”

 

 _You_ , is what Daehyun wishes he could say. Instead, he shakes his head. “Just my theater practicum.”

 

They leave it at that. Mostly because Daehyun doesn’t like speaking during a hangover and Youngjae knows this. And a little because Daehyun’s mood is blue because Yongguk just texted Youngjae goodmorning.

****

“I’ll drop by the studio then?” Youngjae asks over the phone. Daehyun is pretending to concentrate on blowing his soup but really he’s just trying to eavesdrop on his friend’s conversation with his ‘boyfriend’.

 

When Youngjae turns to him Daehyun shoots him a smile and gobbles the spoonful he is holding without care. Suffice to say, he barely manages to not cry like a baby with diarrhea because that soup was hot as hell. His friend soon hangs up, unaware of Daehyun’s mini calamity and huffs before turning to him.

 

“What’s up?” Daehyun mutters, not looking at his friend. Suddenly the dimples in his smile look deeper than they should.

 

Youngjae, leaning next to Daehyun takes a tentative sip of the soup from the same spoon Daehyun had been using, humming appreciatively as he leans into the headboard. Their shoulders touching. The way Youngjae’s chest rises and falls beside him makes Daehyun feel all kinds of wrong inside his gut.

 

“It’s been only four days since we’ve been dating,” Youngjae begins. And Daehyun’s hand freezes mid bite. He doesn’t look at the boy but he’s listening. Especially now. “Yongguk’s a good guy, Dae.” The younger lets his head fall tiredly on Daehyun’s shoulders.

 

There’s something lost there. Something he knows Youngjae had wanted to add but didn’t. He wants to ask but then not at the same time. He’s scared of what he might say. “Youngjae…” Daehyun mumbles around the spoonful of rice. The boy hums and Daehyun wishes he didn’t respond so soon. He wishes he had more time to think things through. But he can’t say it, so he to avoids the opportunity. “What’s the plan today?”

 

Youngjae shifts his head on Daehyun’s shoulder, enough to just be able to see the boy’s downcast eyes and jawline. The heat that pools inside the elder’s gut is Satanic. Because Youngjae is looking up at him that way. His chin rested on Daehyun’s collarbone, his eyes fluttering. Lips, open and wet from the soup. Red from the spice.

 

“We’ll hang out in his studio. Probably go for a walk when he’s done.” His friend shrugs uncaringly. “Don’t wait for me though.”

 

“What do you mean?” Daehyun’s lips are dry despite all the water he’s had to drink.

 

Youngjae doesn’t reply for a good five minutes. During which, Daehyun doesn’t move and Youngjae simply hums. When he does speak, however, Daehyun can’t help but let out a tear. “I don’t know, Dae.”

****

“So…” Himchan gives Daehyun the most shit-eating grin. He jumps on the couch he’s seated on and edges closer to the boy, leaning into his private bubble without any regret. “Let me get this straight.” He giggles deviously before snickering at the younger, mature - relatively mature - boy, “you, Jung Daehyun, have a crush on your roommate, Yoo FUCKING YOUNGJAE!?”

 

Daehyun cringes when Himchan screams out the last part but doesn’t make to stop the boy’s exuberant cry of delight. He groans instead. “Thank You for helping me keep a low profile about this.”

 

Ignoring the fatigue lingering in his friend’s voice, Himchan shoves him lightly in the shoulders and grins at him. “Come on. It’s cute!”

 

“How is this cute!?” Daehyun tries to hide the smile in his voice but it feels nice to finally open up about his feelings to someone.

 

Himchan rolls his eyes and smacks the boy’s forehead. He smiles a fatherly smile when Daehyun yells out in pain and ruffles the boy’s hair adoringly. “You’re crushing on your best friend after seeing him in a relationship with your other best friend; and the only reason this happened was because you had a sudden realization that you’re in love because your two best friends went on a picnic date.” He chuckles, patting Daehyun’s hair once more before getting up. “It’s cute as baby boy dressed in all pink, Dae.”

****

Daehyun presses the doorbell with a tentative look towards Himchan. The elder simply smiles encouragingly at him but he doesn’t look in the least be comforting. His palms are clammy. The sounds from within make him shiver where he stands but he’s not planning on backing out now.

 

The door soon opens and Yongguk appears looking fairly disheveled and utterly exhausted. “Daehyun? Him… Chan?” His voice groggy from apparent slumber. “What’s up? Actually,” a yawn breaks his words and he continues pressing his face into the door. “What time is it, actually?”

 

Himchan, looking fairly unapologetic, beams as he pushes past Yongguk, ignoring the basic etiquettes of a guest. “11:30 PM but that’s okay. I don’t mind.”

 

“Obviously, you don’t” the eldest mutters under his breath, nodding at Daehyun to come in.

 

“A-Actually” Daehyun calls out from behind the two elders. When they turn to look at him, Daehyun has his eyes staring at his feet. “W- We’re here because of… Um… Me.” His lips dry, his face pale. Stuttered breaths leaving his mouth. Perspiration lining his forehead.

 

He’s scared.

 

“What is it, Dae?” Yongguk wonders out loud. All sleep lost from his tone. His voice stable and inviting.

 

Daehyun bites his lips as he looks Yongguk in the eye. The surety, the understanding reflecting back at him makes him think that maybe it’ll be alright. Maybe this was a good idea after all. He gulps. “I- I like Youngjae.”

 

It’s out now. Yongguk knows. Suddenly, he’s not scared anymore. Daehyun wants to laugh out loud now that it’s out for Yongguk to know. He has no idea what he’d been worried about because Yongguk doesn’t look surprised. Just amused.

 

“I know” is his short reply. And Daehyun feels hope flicker in his heart. Because if Yongguk knows then maybe he’ll back out? He’s sure he will. Yongguk is, after all, a good guy. The illusion breaks too fast though. “But I’m not backing out of this relationship, Daehyun.”

 

It’s adrenaline that does it, he tells himself, as he pushes Yongguk into the corridor wall. Himchan stands there watching the scene with frog-eyes. Unable to even make a move. Yongguk, however, looks at the boy remotely bored. There’s an annoying smirk gracing his face.

 

Daehyun is groping Yongguk’s shirt collar menacingly, while having his eldest friend pushed into the corridor wall of his apartment. His lips curled into an unpleasant grimace. Nose flaring. There’s a bubble of hot anger encaging them in the moment and Himchan is at a loss for words.

 

Who’d have thought a stupid game of Truth and Dare would lead to Daehyun on a death streak, with Yongguk as his target.

 

Actually, Himchan had anticipated this so yeah.

 

“I thought I made myself clear when I said I liked him.” Daehyun quietly breathes.

 

“You didn’t, actually.” Yongguk replies back bored. He shirks away the younger’s with easy and crosses his arms across his chest with a chuckle. “Saying you like him doesn’t make him your property, Kiddo.”

 

There’s an air of superiority that Yongguk exudes. Daehyun almost feels like he’ll crumble down into a puddle of shame in front of the boy. Yongguk’s words are icy, sharp. And true. And suddenly, realization hits him like an iceberg.

 

_Liking him won’t change anything._

 

Himchan is the one that speaks then, “you’re not actually into him are you, Guk?” The shock evident in his tone. When Yongguk doesn’t answer he rushes to his friend and grabs him by the shoulders, forcing him to look at him. “Are you really planning on dating him?”

 

A beat of silence follows. Daehyun keeps staring at that coffee stain on the wall. Yongguk looks back in Himchan’s eyes in a dead glaze. After a century of a second passes, Yongguk speaks. “I just think we should let Youngjae decide.”

 

“Would you kiss him?” Daehyun asks then. It doesn’t take a genius to know that the tightness in his voice is because he’s holding back a sob. Both Himchan and Yongguk look at him at that, but Daehyun doesn’t turn to then. With his back still facing them, he repeats his inquiry. Biting his lips because it hurts to even ask, to even imagine. “Would you kiss him, then?”

 

“If he allowed me to, I would.”

****

By the time Daehyun stumbles back home he’s downright tipsy and it’s almost twelve. He eyes the clock and shuffles to the bedroom.

 

It’s empty. He remembers Youngjae had told him he’d be late.

 

** Friday **

“Were you drinking again, Dae?” Youngjae wonders as he enters the bedroom around 1 something in the morning, and is greeted with the pungent smell of alcohol.

 

Daehyun is sitting on the windowsill, staring out the night sky. A bottle of soju is his only companion. “You’re back.”

 

The younger boy takes notice of the fact that the bedroom’s lights are switched off. Daehyun hates the dark. “I’m back.” He moves towards his friend, gently pushing his feet a little to make enough space for himself on the windowsill. A cool breeze from the open window makes him close his eyes in delight. “Are you upset about something?” he asks never opening his eyes. A smile in his voice.

 

It is then that Daehyun turns to him. Moonlight slithers past the window and flitters across Youngjae’s face. A tender smile stuck to his lips. Hidden crescents lining his cheeks. Collarbones that peek out of his sweatshirt.

 

“How was the date?” he asks, choosing to ignore Youngjae’s question. Something tells him he’s not the only one feeling blue. He wants to let Youngjae speak right now.

 

Youngjae pouts as he nods, let’s his eyes droop in the process. “Yongguk and I had a minor disagreement over… something.”

 

Yongguk. Daehyun clenches his fist at the name but doesn’t say more. He wants to ask but he won’t. Because it’s not his place. _He’s not my property._ “Are you alright, then?”

 

Another non-committing nod. The younger boy shrugs and presses his face against the threshold of the open window. “It was just a stupid fight.” A tight smile rests on his lips. “We made up pretty soon too.”

 

 _What was it about? Was he mean? Was he at fault? Do you want me to do something about it?_ So many questions bounce around the crevices of his mind, but Daehyun voices none. _It’s not my place_.

 

But, like some telepathic connection, Youngjae is speaking again. “It was about you, you know.” It’s like he’s heard Daehyun’s question. Youngjae eyes him from under his lashes and heaves a sigh. A fatigued sigh. “He wanted me to stay over, but… I wanted to come back home to make sure you were feeling well.”

 

“Yo- you…” Daehyun is shell-shocked. “You came back?” He doesn’t know how to process this. It’s not a big deal he tells himself. Reminding himself of that time he’d skipped his theater practical to stay in with Youngjae during a bad cold. But something in his heart stutters. Maybe Youngjae actually cares more about him than a possible relationship.

 

Youngjae nods explaining, “I came back less than half an hour later but you were gone. You’d left your phone behind.” Another wind passes, carrying the smell of musk and citrus fruits and Youngjae. “I figured I’d go get you some pizza or something to cheer you up  for when you're back.” He gestures at the polythene bag he’d placed on his study table that Daehyun is only just seeing. Three boxes of his favorite pizza and two large soda bottles. Another sigh passes his lips and Youngjae punches him lightly in the shoulders. Looking like a petulant blowfish. "You should be honored, asshole. I had to apologize so many times cuz Yongguk had booked a planetarium for us. He was really disappointed, you know.

 

As if by some imperceptible magic, Daehyun’s hopeful again. An unknown, unbridled ray of courage, stabs his heart and he takes Youngjae’s hands in his own. And when Youngjae jerks his gaze at their entwined hands, Daehyun speaks. All hints of inebriance, out of his system.

 

Because Youngjae, the boy who hates being wrong, who hates losing out to anyone... The Yoo Youngjae who would never admit he was wrong, apologized for him.

 

“I’ll tell you good morning and goodnight every day”.

 

Confusion makes Youngjae frown and he makes to ask, “What ar-” but Daehyun cuts him out. Shushing him by placing his finger against his own lips.

 

“Hear me out, would you?” He whispers back tiredly. “I promise I’ll greet you good morning and good night every day. I’ll talk to you every day. I’ll text you nonstop. When you’re hungry, I’ll give you my own food and I won’t get mad when you yell at me. I won’t force you on roller coasters either.”  He brings his hand up to cup Youngjae’s face. Caresses it as he continues, “when we play fight, I promise I’ll be the first to apologize. And when you’re drunk, I promise I will carry you up the stairs.”

 

“Why are you saying this?” His friend's voice is hollow. Breathing erratically. Fingers trembling in their sweaty clasp.

 

Daehyun ignores him. “Let's wake up to each other. Let's dance silly when nobody's watching.” He continues running his fingers down the curves of Youngjae's face. “Let's call each other's parents Mom and Dad. Let's wear couple Tees. Let's sleep together.”

 

Youngjae’s crying now. As if he’s realized what Daehyun is doing. As if he knows. Maybe he does. “D-Dae”. He’s probably figured it out, but Daehyun won’t stop now. Not until he’s completely unraveled his heart open in front of the boy.

 

“If you’re cold, we can share a blanket. If you’re sad, I’ll cry with you.” His lips tremble with the wait of his own words. Daehyun is suddenly aware of so many things he wants. He looks at Youngjae and he realizes he’s never wanted anything more than he wants this. This future he’s spelling out to the boy. “We’ll go on evening walks, and go on dates. And I’ll talk to all night until one of us just falls asleep.”

 

“Dae…” Youngjae chokes but can’t bring himself to continue though. Daehyun is thankful for that.

 

He pulls Youngjae closer. Dangerously closer. Their foreheads touch in an innocently sinful forehead kiss. Youngjae closes his eyes shut. His tears, trailing down his cheeks. “Let me give you cheesy nicknames. Let me hold you at nights. I’ll be good, Jae. I promise I’ll be everything that he can be and so much more.”

 

The younger boy hiccups, and Daehyun has started crying too. “Shut up, Dae.” He pleads. Staring into Daehyun’s eyes that are close enough to see his own reflection in them. “Shut u- up, now.”

 

But Daehyun doesn’t plan on stopping. His confession is not over. Not yet.

 

Grabbing his face in both his hands, Daehyun gently thumbs the tears away. “I can sing you to sleep when you’re worried. I can make you laugh and keep you warm.” He stops, savoring this moment. The silvery moment that has settled with them. “I can go to a million churches, and pray to a billion Gods for you, Jae.”

 

And Youngjae leans in.

 

Daehyun doesn’t even know it’s happening before it ends. It’s like the spark of a pocket lighter. The kiss, too quick. Too negligible.

 

When Youngjae pulls away his eyes are bloodshot but the smile on his lips is radiating as a bride’s. “You’re an asshole, you know that?”

 

Daehyun smiles. Fully, and nods. “I love you too.”

 

**Sunday**

“Wait!” Junhong yells from the center of the living room. “You broke up!?” He whines like the five-year-old kid he is. All six are gathered in Himchan and his apartment again and they are all set to play a new game once more. Jongup is looking wide-eyed between Yongguk, Youngjae, and Daehyun and Himchan is carrying a pleased smirk. Junhong looks like Shinchan ready to jump off the sofa’s arm any given minute.

 

“So…” Jongup starts trying to find the right words before he speaks. “Okay, but why?”

 

“Because Daehyun is gay for me.” Youngjae provides from his left. Completely unabashed and nonchalant about the whole ordeal. He looks almost smug with pride, in fact. Sipping away soda from Daehyun’s coke bottle.

 

Jongup raises an eye at that but soon his poker face is back. “Of course, that is such a plausible reason to dumb Yongguk.”

 

Himchan rolls his eyes at that and drones out for the second time that day (the first drone was at Daehyun), “they weren’t dating you nitwit! Yongguk’s engaged! He was just helping me get these shitheads together.”

 

Junhong is the first to respond then. His tone completely serious. “But why did you guys wait an entire day to tell us if you broke up on Friday!?”

 

“Because they were fucking each other on Friday and Saturday, Junhong.” Yongguk dryly replies, smirking into his iced green tea when both Youngjae and Daehyun turn peach pink at his accusation. The not-so-subtle way Junhong and Jongup shift away from the two makes Himchan guffaw like monkeys in India.

 

“Wait!” Junhong yells again and Daehyun smacks his shoulder but the boy looks wild with curiosity. He turns to Yongguk and almost screeches at the elder, pointing a finger into his face. Expression unbelieving. “You’re engaged!?”

 

A silence falls like an ice blanket over them all. Yongguk looks at them like they are a bunch of idiots. Surprisingly, Himchan is wearing similar more ‘WTF’ look. Daehyun has his mouth open in disbelief. Youngjae looks like a goldfish as he keeps opening and closes his lips but no sounds come. Jongup just looks confused like he is almost 89% of the time with his friends. And Junhong is wearing the beaten puppy look as h's been betrayed.

 

“Are you?” Jongup asks after centuries pass away.

 

It’s almost comedic. A breeze swishes in the room like they show in animes and everyone is wearing a derpy look of wonder. Yongguk looks at Himchan with shell-shocked eyes. As if he can’t believe they didn’t know that. And Himchan sends a rotting glare at every boy present before lashing out.

 

“Of course he is you, dimwits!” He pulls Yongguk’s left hand from his lap and turns it to them showing an engagement ring sitting proudly on his ring finger. Then turns his own hand out to them, right beside Yongguk’s, showing a similar band around his own. “We’ve been engaged for months! Why do you think I’m moving in with him next month!?”

 

Youngjae is the one to rouse first from the shock. He shakes his head mumbles in wonder, “I thought you guys were trying to get Junhong and Jongup together.

 

Another bead of silence passes and the chaos ensues.

 

* * *

Twitter: [@CMiMiU](https://twitter.com/cmimiu) | Tumblr: [CMiMiU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474071/cmimiu.tumblr.com/)| Ko-Fi: [Buy Me A Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cmimiu) 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so proud of this.
> 
> One night, while grasping for inspiration, I got inspired! I personally feel that the way the members are portrayed in this story, are the way they actually are irl. (I maybe not be entirely right and ya'll may disagree, but to an extent, l feel like I got their personalities pretty spot on). Let me know what ya'll ink in the comments. 
> 
> Also, do ya'll think I should make a spin off of this one? Maybe with JongLo or BangHim? 
> 
> I don't know, ya'll might not even like this!!! Urgh! 
> 
> (Stop dreaming, Mimi!)
> 
> Please remember to leave Comments and Kudos!!!!


End file.
